elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Trels Varis
Trels Varis'is a Dunmer journalist who can be found in the Secret Office inside Craftsmen's Hall in Godsreach, Mournhold. Background Trels Varis is publishing ''The Common Tongue, where uncomfortable news about King Helseth are made public. These activities have put him in danger of persecution by the King, who does not like the nasty rumors about him being spread. Thus, Trels Varis hides in the Secret Office and reacts unfriendly to unwanted visitors. Personality According to his own words, Trels Varis values truth very highly, which can also be seen in his efforts to make some facts and suspicions about the new King public in The Common Tongue. Supporting good causes is very important to him, as suggesting a noteworthy donation to the Widows and Orphans Fund persuades him to stop his publications. He also cares a lot about his elderly parents, whom he tries to protect. Family Trels Varis is the son of Gee-Pop Varis and Granny Varis. According to his mother and the information gathered from Mournhold's citizens, he must have several siblings and at least one brother, as Granny Varis refers to Trels as "one of my sons". He seems to be the only one of his brothers and sisters who has not left the town, but he keeps his whereabouts a secret even to his parents and seems to have spread the rumor that he, too, was out of the country. Interactions Muckraking Journalist King Helseth Hlaalu wants the Nerevarine to put a stop to the publication of The Common Tongue. They are to find the publisher, Trels Varis, and end his activities by any means. Equipment *Common Pants *Common Shirt *Common Shoes *Quality Restore Health Dialogue "What are you doing here? And may I suggest you make your answer very clear, because this office and what we do here is a well-kept-secret. And we wish to keep it a secret, even if it means that you do not leave her alive." :'''Excuse me. I'm just an honest working burglar, and I want no trouble. "I see. You've made a serious mistake. I don't approve of your trade -- but I understand that a desperate person -- or imprudently greedy person -- may turn his hand to crime without being truly evil. Very well. You may go. I'd like to preserve our secret office... but I won't kill you to do it. Just go... and keep your mouth shut." :I'm looking for the Eye of Argonia. "Congratulations. You have produced an original and entertaining excuse. Completely unbelievable, of course, but none the worse for that. Never heard a believable excuse before, anyway. Very well. You may go. I'd like to preserve our secret office... but I won't kill you to do it. Just go... and keep your mouth shut." :My mistake. I'll leave. Honest. "'Honest.' So you expect me to trust you? My experiences with trusting adventurers like you have been disappointing in the past. But... this time, you may go. I'd like to preserve our secret office... but I won't kill you to do it. Just go... and keep your mouth shut." ;Mudraking Journalist "What are you doing here? And may I suggest you make your answer very clear, because this office and what we do here is a well-kept-secret. And we wish to keep it a secret, even if it means that you do not leave her alive." :Excuse me. I'm just an honest working burglar, and I want no trouble. "I see. You've made a serious mistake. I don't approve of your trade -- but I understand that a desperate person -- or imprudently greedy person -- may turn his hand to crime without being truly evil. Very well. You may go. I'd like to preserve our secret office... but I won't kill you to do it. Just go... and keep your mouth shut." :Excuse me. I'm just an honest working burglar, and I want no trouble. "'I see. You've made a serious mistake. I don't approve of your trade -- but I understand that a desperate person -- or imprudently greedy person -- may turn his hand to crime without being truly evil. Very well. You may go. I'd like to preserve our secret office... but I won't kill you to do it. Oh, well. Since our offices are no longer secret, we'll have to relocate immediately. But don't touch anything here, and don't interfere with myself or my colleagues, or you will not leave here alive." :I'm looking for the Eye of Argonia. "Congratulations. You have produced an original and entertaining excuse. Completely unbelievable, of course, but none the worse for that. Never heard a believable excuse before, anyway. Very well. You may go. I'd like to preserve our secret office... but I won't kill you to do it. Oh, well. Since our offices are no longer secret, we'll have to relocate immediately. But don't touch anything here, and don't interfere with myself or my colleagues, or you will not leave here alive." : "I'm afraid not. The only way to be sure of preserving our secret is to seal your lips -- permanently. I regret the loss of life -- but it is the risk you run when you break into someone's secret office." : "I know you by reputation, . You've done some remarkable things. Very well. You may go. I'd like to preserve our secret office... but I won't kill you to do it. Oh, well. Since our offices are no longer secret, we'll have to relocate immediately. But don't touch anything here, and don't interfere with myself or my colleagues, or you will not leave here alive." :You will stop printing lies about King Helseth. "I haven't printed lies about King Helseth in 'The Common Tongue'. I've only printed the truth. And I intend to keep on printing the truth in 'The Common Tongue' -- unless you think you can stop me." ::I think killing you will stop you. "Of course you're right. And of course if I kill you first, I preserve the secret of my hidden office. The choice is easy." ::I think a gift of 1000 gold will stop you. "You are not a very good judge of character. I am a man of principle, and will not hold my common tongue for a payment of gold. And of course if I kill you first, I preserve the secret of my hidden office. The choice is easy." :: }} "And you don't HAVE 3000 gold right now? I suppose you plan to get it to me 'right away'? Why don't I trust you? Well, thank you for your generous offer, but I'm afraid not. The only way to be sure of preserving our secret is to seal your lips -- permanently. I regret the loss of life -- but it is the risk you run when you break into someone's secret office." ::: }} "Hmm. You are a shrewd judge of character. I am a man of principle, and will not hold my common tongue for a payment of gold. But I know what benefits gold can do if it is used in a good cause. Very well. I will not discuss King Helseth in 'The Common Tongue'. You have my word. And I'll take your 3000 gold, and will contribute it to the Widows and Orphans Fund. And now, if you'll excuse me, we'll have to relocate immediately, now that the secret of our office is spoiled." ::"I think threatening your aged parents will stop you." "Well. I must say, you've done your research. You've located Granny Varis and Gee-Pop Varis. I value truth -- but I value the lives of my parents more highly. Very well. I will not discuss King Helseth in 'The Common Tongue'. You have my word. And now, if you'll excuse me, we'll have to relocate immediately, now that the secret of our office is spoiled." :::anonymous writer "Do I know an anonymous writer? No comment." :::King Llethan's death "I've presented my views on this subject elsewhere. You're welcome to examine them at your leisure." :::Trels Varis "That's me." If Gee-Pop Varis is killed: "You! You killed my father!" If Granny Varis is killed: "You! You killed my mother!" Quotes *''"I said you could go. So go. But I warn you -- don't touch anything here, and don't interfere with myself or my colleagues, or you will not leave here alive. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do...."'' – If approached again after promising to leave *''"I'm true to my word. I said I would not discuss King Helseth in 'The Common Tongue'. That's what you wanted, and that's what you've got. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do...."'' – If persuaded to be let go Appearances * de:Trels Varis